Miles Away
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Knowing how he left, Hinata felt a little broken and hurt through tough times. But seeing him coming back home made everything changed. She knew he would come back; she has a piece of him with her.


**Disclamor:** I do not own the song by Memphis May Fire or the anime Naruto. Enjoy!

The Hidden Leaf Village was quiet as Hinata was in her new home feeling sad and depressed. For the past three years, Naruto left to go off on his training with Master Jiraiya so he can become stronger to protect the village and the people he cares about.

Hinata was happy he got to do that, but she was sad that he had to go away for some time now. But in a strange way, Hinata was glad she had the chance to speak to Naruto before he went away.

**-Flashback; Three Years Ago-**

_Naruto was waitng by the gates for the Ero-Sennin to come so they can get started on his training. After a failed rescue attempt, Naruto was hurt to know that he failed to keep his promise to Sakura and wanted this so he can find Sasuke and bring him back home safely._

_But as he was waiting, Naruto spotted someone coming up to him. He thought it was Jiraiya, but the person was his height and has short blue hair. "Hinata?"_

_It was indeed Hinata as she was told that Naruto would be gone for three years and away from the Leaf Village. She was shocked to believe it as she decides to go to him. If Naruto would ever leave, Hinata knew that she had to confess._

_"Hinata! How are you doing today?" Naruto grinned._

_"I-I'm d-doing fine, N-Naruto." Hinata replied as she puts on her trademark blush._

_"Well, that's great. Anyway, I don't know how long I have to wait on that pervert, but at least one of my friends came to see me off," Naruto said softly._

_Hinata smiled and said, "N-No problem, Naruto. I-I heard t-that y-you were l-leaving, so I w-wanted to come a-and w-wish you g-good l-luck."_

_"Thanks, Hinata! You're a true friend." In his thought, Naruto considers Hinata to be his closest friend ever since she helped him with a lot in his journey. Even though he tried on his mission, Hinata was there to cheer him up._

_"A-Anytime, N-Naruto." Hinata blushed red and looks away._

_"Hey, Hinata? I wanted to ask you something. Why do you always be burning up? Are you feeling sick?" Naruto asked with concern._

_Hinata shook her head. "N-No, Naruto. I'm j-j-just...nervous t-to talk around y-you, that's a-all."_

_Naruto blinked. "For real? How come?"_

_Hinata took a deep breath. This was it. Hinata will have to tell. It was now or never. "Well...you always seem so important that I didn't want to be a burden to you. I always admire your strength and courage that I want to talk to you one day without being afraid. You inspired me to become the ninja I am today and I plan on never giving up on that. And the reason why I'm blushing is because I...I...I-I love you!"_

_Hinata blurted out what appears to be the most daring thing to say in front of Naruto as he was shocked to believe that Hinata confessed her love to him._

_"You l-love me? How long was this?" Naruto asked, still shocked._

_"Ever since we were seven when you saved me from those bullies." Hinata said without stuttering that time._

_Naruto now realized that it all makes sense now: The stuttering, blushing, fainting! All of those were signs that she was in love with him. "Wow, I...I don't know what to say. I didn't know that you love me that long. I'm sorry for not noticing you before."_

_Hinata giggled. "It's okay, Naruto. It happens to others all the time."_

_"But still," Naruto said, "I want to make it up to you for not being there for you. If you want, can I be your boyfriend? I promise I can return your love when I come back from training, ok?"_

_Hinata didn't know what to say as she hugged her crush around his neck and smiled while tears were coming down her cheeks. "Of course, Naruto. I'll wait for you when you come back. Maybe we can go on...a date?"_

_Naruto smiled and replied, "I like that."_

_After a few minutes later, Jiraiya came and Naruto was ready to go. He said his goodbye to his girlfriend and began to follow Jiraiya. But he was halted by a soft hand as he turns to see Hinata coming closer to him and giving him a soft kiss on the lips._

_"Come back safe, Naruto." The last words he heard as Naruto nodded happily and was out of sight._

**-End Flashback-**

Hinata kept on having dreams about that day and couldn't be proud of herself that she confessed to him and was the one to kiss him. Every day, she would always train her harder to prove that she can handle any challenges that she has to face. But at most times, Hinata would always have her sister spar with her to improve her fighting styles.

But that almost became a wreck to her since her own father kept disowning her and constantly fights her in every battle Hiashi plans for her. But Hinata had enough and fought her father until he was unable to fight anymore.

Right now, Hinata is living with Sakura now as they were roommates. Sakura was happy to have Hinata live with her since her father was a monster to disown his own daughter and treating her like dirt. Hinata heard the door opening as Sakura appeared right in front of her.

"Hey, Hinata, how are you doing?" Sakura asked while putting the bag down on the counter.

"I'm doing fine, Sakura. What do you have there?" Hinata pondered.

"Oh, just some things from Sunagakure that Gaara gave me before I left." Sakura said.

"How are things going with you and him?"

"Oh, it's going great! Gaara's so sweet to help me with a few things that it almost took me a day to finish my mission." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm glad he did," Hinata said with a sad smile.

Sakura knew that tone in Hinata's voice. She heard that before since her comrade left. Sakura knew about Hinata's relationship with Naruto and she heard how Hinata finally made her move. She was happy to hear about it, but was sad that she didn't have the chance to be with him long enough.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing, Sakura." Hinata replied softly.

Sakura knows she was lying and stops what she was doing and walks up to the girl. "Come on, Hinata. We're friends here. Tell me what's wrong."

Hinata sighed. "Well…I was just thinking…about what has happened the last three years."

"Oh…I see." Sakura sat down by her and continued. "It's okay to admit it, Hinata. You were very brave to handle what went down between you and your father."

"I know, but…I feel like something is missing in my life." Hinata said.

"Is it Naruto?" Sakura asked to get an answer from her.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it's been so long since I've seen him and things were complicated for me. I just want to make sure that he comes home and in my arms. But I feel like I was wasting my time."

Sakura heard Hinata's voice breaking as she sees tears coming down to her cheeks. "What do you mean? And why are you crying?"

"Because…I don't know if Naruto might even care for me anymore. What if he actually fell in love with someone else and I wasted my whole confession to him? Three years without hearing from him and I feel that he rejected me and moved on. Why? Why didn't have the chance to talk to him after wasting those childhood years fainting and feeling weak?!" Hinata answered through sobbing and covering her face.

'_Hinata…'_ Sakura thought with a sad look to see her friend in pain. "Hey, don't be like that! Naruto wouldn't do anything like that to hurt you. He has always cared for you and he never stops loving you."

"How would you know?!" Hinata shouted while crying her heart out.

Sakura sighed deeply and went back to the kitchen to get something. As she did, she came over to her friend to deliver it to her. "Because…he gave me this to give to you."

Hinata opens her eyes to look up and see a rectangle box wrapped in brown paper with a note on it. Hinata stops her crying took a look at it closely. Hinata spots the note and took it off the package. Hinata reads the message as it said:

_Dear Hinata,_

_How are you? Hinata, I'm sorry for not writing to you for the last three years. My training was getting worse and tough, but I manage to pull through. I even had to go against a few Akatsuki members and had a huge confrontation against Sasuke himself. Still, I hope you can forgive me in your heart for not responding back to you. Hinata, I have something to give you as a belated 3-year birthday gift. Love you._

_Sincerely,_  
_Naruto_

Hinata's heart was filled with joy after reading the letter. She had a soft smile made on her face as Sakura was glad that her friend was feeling a bit better. Hinata unwraps the package and opens up the box to have both her and Sakura surprised to see. It was a crystal necklace which was tinted with lavender and orange.

Looking at this realized that Naruto cares for her and it was enough to make her crying with tears of joy. Sakura was smiling happilyas Hinata looks at the note and sees something else written. She reads it as it said:

_P.S.-Go outside__…_

Hinata was wondering what it meant as she then heard a guitar playing. Hinata quickly got up to the door and open it to see what that noise was. As she look outside, there was nothing there as the sound was close. They were looking everywhere until she sees a shadow below her from above.

As the girls look up, Hinata closed her mouth as tears were falling down her face as she was looking at the person that came back: Naruto Uzumaki. But before she could say anything, Hinata was mesmerized by her boyfriend singing.

_I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife for what seems like the millionth time. _  
_They said it gets easier, but they lied. _  
_She looks at me and says "Really baby? I will be just fine,"_  
_ but then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry. _  
_And that is when I ask myself;_

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be _  
_when I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home. _  
_She needs me, but I know they need me too. _  
_So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._

_Really I'm so thankful for the people I meet,_  
_The places I've been and the things I've seen, _  
_But when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dream. _  
_I know they say that no one is perfect, but I swear she's perfect for me _  
_and that makes it so much harder to leave._

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be _  
_When I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home. _  
_She needs me, but I know they need me too. _  
_So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._

_If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away. _  
_Please be strong, be strong for me. _  
_I need you to show me how to change the inside of me. _  
_For my heart, for their sake. _  
_Be strong, be strong for me!_

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, so alone!_

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be _  
_When I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home. _  
_She needs me, but I know they need me too. _  
_So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._

Naruto puts down the guitar and sees his girlfriend coming up to him and giving him a tight hug. Hinata looks up to him with a soft smile and red blush to see him finally back home. "Naruto…"

"Hey, beautiful. You miss me?" Naruto said while slightly stroking her moist cheeks.

"Y-Y-You're back! B-B-But…how?" Hinata stuttered as she asked him the question.

Naruto smiled and said, "Sakura walked me back home. She even told me about what you did over the past three years. I'm proud of you, Hinata, and I love you."

Hinata turns to her best friend as Sakura smiles at her and said, "I made sure you get what you wanted for a long time."

Hinata didn't know what to say from what her friend did. But she had her face turned to Naruto as he pulls her chin to motion at him. Not feeling like speaking, Naruto moves his lips closer to hers and planted them into a soft kiss. Hinata returns the favor as she pressed her lips more and kissed back.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. "Does this means I'm not burden to you?"

"Are you kidding? You were never a burden; you were just being you. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said sincerely.

Hinata giggled softly and nuzzled on his chest while she hugs him closely to her. "Thank you, Naruto…"

Naruto looks at Sakura with a smile as she gave him a thumbs-up. He then caressed his girlfriend's back and hugs back to feel her smile on his chest. Naruto knew that he came back for something in Konoha: The love from his girlfriend.

**The End**

_A oneshot songfic I made for the first time for a NaruHina fanfic. Finished it in two days and wanted to make something in my free time. Anyway, please comment and no negative ones at that._


End file.
